second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Voice
"There is a hell in this galaxy and its name is Voice" -Last words of Lieutenant Cortez Scheimer of the 2nd armored division before dying of his wounds after the destruction of Voice- Located at the very heart of Biluan space, Voice is the homeworld of all Biluans and the capital of the Mind's "empire". Variously known as the sentient planet, the ravenous world, and the "whisperer in the stars" for its ability to intrude subconsciously on the dreams of every psionic being in the galaxy, Voice was the bane of many nearby realms, including the Kingdom of Yadra and the Democratic Udkavongo Confederation, who suffered millions of casualties and the loss of many planets at the hands of the Mind's hordes. Only after the bloodbath of the destruction of Voice in 2288 did the threat finally end, leaving every sentient in the galactic East to breathe a collective sigh of relief. The beast who's skin rots a steppe What is known about Voice prior to recent memory is scant. What few probes could stand the treatment of the drones that flood them upon entry to the atmosphere prior to Voice. Dig up evidence that seems to go nowhere. Some rocks are half molten and seemed dredged up from the core by the planet's cancer that calls itself a Biliuan hivemind, some are fossils that seem to put life on the planet existing on it for at least 30-40 million years prior to the Mind's control of the rock. The most damning evidence as to the whereabouts of the Biluan's coming, Commander of task force Ethereal Almsphire Rook's favorite answer comes from a dream (or more adequately nightmare), which supposes that the Biluans made the monster from their last queen in a vain hope to save their species. Only to have it fire back on them, resulting in the instant extinction from the ancient species that Scholars call Primius due to being the species base and prime form before the beast began turning the planet into its plaything. No matter the case, the Biluan species we know of now {Biluan Barbarius} was first discovered by Udkal military personnel after what was the beginning of their terrible luck in the opening era of colonization of the galaxy. In what is likely one of the first major battles of our era of spaceflight, both navies ground each other to nothing leaving only debris. Thus, began the seemingly endless streams of wars until at last the battle Voice during the beginning of the third era of space. The Desolation of Voice Main Article: Desolation of Voice In what is now known as the Desparkti (The sorrowful conflict) or the 7 Month War. 25 million soldiers and mercenaries from across commonwealth space was mustered to bludgeon the planet with the largest weapons proposed at the time; Commonwealth Super-drills used prior to the battle to dig their great cities under the ground, where recommissioned for the closest thing a pre-planet busting civilization could make. What came after, was what is still argued among the Commonwealth military, as the single largest defeat in the nation's history. 23 million dead soldiers and mercenaries from across the Commonwealth's domain, 13 trillion energy credits worth in military supplies and mechs. Seven Yadran Warbanners, having barely survived the wars of Fal'Kaboss, were now decimated to the point of near inactivity. Worse still, to the shame the survivors, 6 of the hundred-or-so year old banners wielded by the commanders of the Yadran Banners were left behind on the surface during the panic of the botched evacuation. Only one, "The Black Banner of Muted War", left the planet in the hands of Captain Yal'bathal, who was promoted to the position of honorary knight after the battle. When the drills were detonated below the surface, General Branicki, one of the most influential military commanders of the second era, was left to watch as the seas of magma engulfed him and what armies remained with him. Even a month prior to that final moment, the planet had already lost everything. Its fields were poisoned by the smoke of endless tire treads, footsteps, and infantry-churned mud. Its sky vaporized by orbital bombardment sheering the thin oxygen layers away, and turning the land a Martian wasteland where the final days of battle had to be fought with hazmat suits and rebreathers. The Mind was so desperate, that in total, the command of psionics from the Psyche Myriad were so overloaded from the anguish of the planet that had entered its death throws, some entered states of such severe seizure that they very nearly permanently lost their sanity from the voices emanating from the planet. In some ways, this was the moment there were no more second chances, and Admiral Ibrahim, having taken the Mantis commander himself ordered the planet to be evacuated. So, as the Ice queen breathed fire, did the planet finally die. Voice, the dead planet Following the military defeat, psychic marines of task-force-Etherial and the bodies of several hundred thousand's personnel where returned to orbit. The craters from which the planet bled fire, where so massive that the crests of them where nothing short of mountain ranges, so wide that one can't see the other side from the tip of them. The planet, is a living memorial of to the bravery of Commonwealth troops, and as this lead many in innovation to claim the Biluan's home system for the system's incomplete science nexus. The xenoist's called the the action a s massive waste of life, and nationalist groups called it a foolish act on part of the government. No matter the reasoning, Voice is a planet that is utterly glassed from orbit, its population is zero, its valleys molten and burning, and its orbit slightly altered due to the force it has been subjected to following the battle for it. Its atmosphere vaporized, making it more like a moon then a actual planet like Ortus... No matter the case, even now the planet and its people haunt us.Category:Planets Category:Articles in need of work